tz_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas
Nice Of You To (Finally) Show Up A small explosion occurs as Dark Prynce teleports back to Earth for the first time in forever. "Finally, I'm back." Demgel: *is sitting next to a fire shirtless* Nice for you finally show up... Prynce: Oh, hi Demgel. How goes it? Demgel: Well, let's see. It's bee an entire flippin' year since you all have left me here on this hellbent rock called Earth and everything is going to shit. An invasion from another realm came and nearly wiped out humanity. A flippin' god of destruction came and nearly destroyed the planet and possibly the entire if there weren't a few others stopping him and Valeric. And the Act has been issued...and based on all that has happened to this planet in 2 weeks...It might be signed. So you came just in time to see Round 2 of the War. Med: Seriously man, can't believe you waited all the way until fucking Christmas to finally show up. Prynce: Yes, because this rock is my main priority in the universe. Seriously, if it weren't for me, this galaxy would've been destroyed already. And yes, I assumed you could take care of things And came back on Christmas to give you guys gifts. Demgel: What guys? You made me feel like I was part of a family, sure I handled myself,but that was by myself. You made it feel like I could count on you guys, but when I did, you never came. Med: It doesn't take you an entire flippin' year to save the universe and not come back for the dude in between that one year gap. Demgel: There are to many evils in this world and in Fantasy and in the 3rd Beyond. Evils that have far surpassed you and eye and the 'guys'. Prynce: There were necessities I needed to finish to ensure I could infact protect the universe from a threat stronger than my previous self. Obviously you've gotten stronger from the hardships. And Med, why don't you take my place sometime and see how long you survive. I had to protect Gaea from Alara tiered enemies. You couldn't even protect the galaxy from an Umbras tiered enemy. Med: Man, I'd mop the floor with his smug ass! Demgel: And you couldn't have sent one of the 'guys'? You can't just give a guy a feeling of belonging and just up and leave somewhere else because some dude takes him away. Now there are problems here for beyond. Problems that will change the history of this world, the next world, and the next world beyond. Forever. Prynce: You mean I wasn't the only one to leave? Where's Zane? Or Umbras? Or Shiner? Why weren't they here to help? Demgel: Help!? They were never here! They never came in contact with me or none of that! *gets up* They all went with you! *points at Dark Prynce* You... Prynce: I sent them back. I told them that...nevermind. I lost contact with them a while ago, and thought they came back while I watched Aeon, who at the time was reverted into Gaea. In other words, I don't know where the others are and sent as much help as I could. Demgel: Help for what?! If they were here, they would helped us fight of the invaders! If they were here, they would've been there to aid us in fighintg off Jibaku an Valeric. What's the point of saving the universe if by the time you get back, your main priority in this universe is all but destroyed? Prynce: MY main priority is still safe, nobody can invade it, and I protected it from all danger. It was the others job to protect their home, it was their job to assist you, my job was to protect my closest and oldest friend, as well as my home. Demgel: But it wasn't your job to come back for me? Because by all means the others failed at that. And I'm supposed to think you guys wanted me as part of your family? "Kid, don't have a hissy fit just because you were left out of the loop. Seriously, I come to Earth once a year and each year there's a new disaster or greater form of stupidity waiting. Half the time I wonder, why not just end it? Earth's had a good run, but its rapidly gone downhill since it hit its peak. That being said, I'm not here for that," says a figure clad in a velvety red and black over coat with white fur lining and trim, velvety red pants looped by a thick black and gold belt, black leather boots with silver clasps on the sides, a flowing red and white hat with a cotton puff on top of it and a full body harness over a black and red vest over a white flannel shirt. His eyes are emerald and his hair is the color of chocolate. He carries a large, but relatively empty brown satchel over his shoulder. "It's that time of year. Here, take these so I can get this out of the way." He hands Demgel a gun with a six bullet cylinder and a relatively long barrel inlaid with various swirling and markings. The but of the weapon has a small spike and hidden compartment and the grip is made of beautiful rosy wood with the strength of diamond. "That's a one of the four guns in the Executioner series. It's called Executioner's Blade. It can handle any and all types of rounds, permitted that they must fit within the cylinder. It has enough stopping power to slow down a Titan with a shot to the chest and enough peircing power to pierce through platinum grade, the highest grade a metal can be assigned, diamond steel. Additionally, the sub compartment on the bottom allows one to store additional power within the gun, strengthening the shots in exchange for greater recoil. The spike is for pistol whipping. It also has the special property of making all shots fired guaranteed to hit vital points and do non-negatable damage without the use of Arias, Hymns or damage subversion." He hands Med a stone that glows ominously. "It's an exceedingly rare Star Forge Stone. It'll allow you to vastly modify and increase the power of a weapon or durability of equipment or both at the same time." Lastly he pulls out a parcel for Prynce. "Someone from another dimensional possibility told me to get this to you. As for what it is, I don't know or do I really care." He then hands him a steel gauntlet with a dark and demonic appearance. It emits an aura of absolute nothingness and has an ebony gem in the center of the back of its hand. Various smoky markings decorate it and well as what appears to be moving smoke within the metal. "This is the Nihil Bone. It's a one of a kind gauntlet forged from the Abyss and the flames of destruction into the legendary Void Forge Metal. It serves as more of a defensive tool than a weapon, holding the ability to nullify most attacks, save for Transcendental, Universal and Conceptual types. If used offensively, it holds the ability to devour material and immaterial objects within range of its grip, which actually extends for about twelve meters without power being focused into it. With power focused into it, the gauntlet gains the ability to create spectral hands, fire eldritch blasts and beams of energy, transform and gain various other tools and attachments, extend its range over a thousand fold and negate abilities of those with lesser power." The figure walks off, fading into mist as he does so. Prynce: Well thanks for this mysterious stranger. Anyways, about those gifts. *hands Demgel an ornate Broadsword that has a ruby crystal on the pommel, and swirls on the hilt. The blade itself is has engravings of several tribal markings and in the center of the ruby, is a cross above a pentagram, and seems to be brightening and dimming like a heart beat.* I call it the Nigh-Omnislayer, capable of dealing a finishing blow to just about anything in the omniverse, that I had knowledge of. Of course, if someone has a strong enough mental state and will power, they can still survive the onslaught, but it'll still leave them in pain for quite some time if they survive. Demgel: I've endured worst. *examines the sword* Prynce: Maybe, but you're the one weilding it. You shouldn't have to worry about much attacking you. Demgel: Well, my mind is pretty stable... *turns around with his Executioner's Blade in hand shoots Prynce in his left chest as blood sprays out of his shot wound* Stable enough to kill you... Prynce: *Flies backwards a few feet* You sure you want to start a fight like this? I don't want to hurt you. *Equips Nihil Bone before healing the damage* After all, I've had more than enough practice with weapons like that. *Gets into a fighting stance* Demgel: Don't need practice. Just get nearly killed a few times and you should be alright. You were good in putting me in those situations. *draws forth Death's Scythe in his right hand and has his Nigh-Omnislayer in the other and gets into his fighting stance* Prynce: Fine, blame me for your problems, I don't care. Just don't cry when I break you. *He vanishes shortly after to as the room goes pitch black, making it anybody in the room completely blind.* Now we both have one less sense to use. Don't worry though, if you go all out, you might get it back. Demgel: My problems worsened because of you! You gave me false hope! I gave you a chance, and look at wherer I am! Now, I'm going to fulfill what I was supposed to do a year ago. I don't need to see to beat you. It'll be worth thought, when I get my sight back and there, I will see your bloody corpse. Prynce: How often do you go without sight? *A slicing sound is heard as something sharp cuts through one of Demgel's eyes* That was the last hint. No more clues. *Prynce gets silent as air starts flowing throughout the room, increasing in speed to make a defeaning noise.* Demgel: *slowly walks in the darkness* This world opened my eyes. In this world its 'One of Them, One of Us'. Like now, its 'One of Me, One of You'. And only One will live. Prynce: *Silence as Demgel gets pierced in the back multiple times and the wind begins to push and pull Demgel around the room.* Demgel: *his feet stay planted* Come on, Prynce. Why don't you fight me like a man, instead of hiding your smug ass like you always do. If you can beat me, why not we do it face to face, instead of this. You see, only cower, you have all the power, yet you choose to fight me in pure darkness. Why? Is it because you don't want me to see who you really are? Well the darkness speaks enough for me. Prynce: Like I care what you think of me anymore. *Blades begins to zip around Demgel, some matching the wind currents, others cutting right through, all on set paths to hack away at Demgel.* Demgel: *does a spin attack with scythe and sends the blades back at Prynce, some which pierce through him* Prynce: *Takes the blades and throws them back at Demgel, when within 5 meters, they explode, but the darkness still resumes, no light shown from their combustion. Demgel: *blocks the blades* *his scythe turns into a spear, it extends towards Prynce and stabs him through his torso. The spear turns into a buzzsaw, Demgel then spins him around and slams him into the ground. He then stands on him holding down his scythe* What's got you so upset, Prynce? Did I hurt or feelings or did your fiance finally leave you? Prynce: I told you, I don't care what you think of me. *The darkness fades along with Prynce, before Demgel is punched in the back and sent flying a few meters away.* And if you think Death's scythe is going to have any lasting effect on me, then you've obviously forgotten who my first mentor was, and you underestimate my current mentor. *Spikes rise from the ground where Demgel is as Prynce kicks him into a couple of them.* Demgel: *gently lands on a spike and jumps back at Prynce and plant his feet in his face, sending him flying in the air the yanks him back down to the ground with his scythe* Sorry, I nearly died from weapon that not even you could've survived from. If I could live through that, I can live this. Besides, I didn't get this scythe by simply asking Death for it. Prynce: *Teleports off the scythe* Really? A weapon that could kill me? If you survived it mustn't be that strong. *Grabs Demgel by the throat before slamming him into the ground.* You really think anything these humans make can kill me? *Lifts him up and slams him into the ground again.* You're dead wrong, if you think they were even close, *slams him again* to crafting anything that can rid the omniverse of me! *Slams him into the ground again and blasts him into the mantle of the earth* Face reality, and take this beating as a mercy. Demgel: Reality kills, Prynce. It was no weapon a human made....but now...they can...we can't last forever...especially not you or any of your damned mentors...You...are not forever...the Omniverse....is not forever...There...is your reality. *takes the Nigh-Omnislayer and stabs Prynce with it, He grabs on to Prynce not letting go* Thanks to you...this world is going to die...aswell as every other world, dimension, and even time will be gone...There is your reality...But...if we're here...and everything that has happened now...reality must not exist anymore...can it? Prynce: Everything has a new beginning. I'm a demon and I know that, why can't you see it? *Pulls himself further on the Nigh-Omnislayer* You don't know how to kill me, the humans don't know, nobody knows. And you sure as hell don't know how to use this sword yet. *Teleports off the sword and a few meters out of Demgel's reach* Restriction Code: Omega. Operation: Oblivion. Hellzone Destroyer. *Demgel is pulled into a pocket dimension where he is deconstructed, reconstructed, destroyed, and recreated for what felt like years, in a painful process before being sent back, seconds after he was sent away.* When you see what this world holds, and what the omniverse has for everyone, come find me. *Vanishes again, this time leaving no trace.* Demgel: There is no Omniverse... The "Christmas" Party Obi is swinging on a fern light making the Tarzan roar, but is saying 'Ho' while he's swinging. He finally let's go and lands in a red slay with a bag of presents behind him and Wan is strapped in front of the sleigh. Santa Obi: Onward Wan, The Candycane-Antlered Reinder! Wan: *begins to pull the slay* Everyone sits down at a long table with lots or h' derves along the table. Everyone waiting to eat. Santa Obi: *makes it to the head of the table and jumps out the sleigh* Everyone. hold hands. no matter if you a guy holdin another guys hand or if your a chick holdin a nother chicks hand, it aint weird. And a guy and a chick holding hands does not mean you're in love. Now bow yer' heads and clerse, yer' eyes. Everyone around the table hold hands and bow their head and close their eyes Santa Obi: *clears his throat* Dear God, thank you for givin' us yer' Jesus whom you impregnated the Virgin Mary with. He was our savior to be. He was the salvation. He was the passion as portrayed in the Passion of Christ. Still don't know why everyone freak out at that movie, that movie was 90% accurate,. but ahem, We thank you for giving us this now semi-paganistic celebration. You know if we were celebratin' it the pagan way, I would've been gettin' it on! Heheh! Ahem. But thank you for The Junkyosha Party and the martyrs that give their lives for the holy peace between your creations and man's imaginations. Thank you for every soul under this very surface. Thank you God for the bastard kiddies...and most importantly...thank you..for Wan...best thing that ever happened to me....we also want you to curse the fat man, because their ain't no better Santa than me! *sighs* Thank you for the food, thank you for my children, and thank you that I can live my days knowing I wasn't all that insane after all. In Jehovers name we pray. Everyone: Amen. Santa Obi: Now dig the fuck in. Everyone begins to fill their plates with many finger foods Ace quietly looks around the table, looking at the food trying to figure out just what all the stuff is, unsure of what to try. Santa Obi: *takes Ace's plate and puts buffalo wings, spinach rolls, two mini chiches, and two salmon egg rolls on her plate ad gives it to her. He also puts some special duck sauce on her salmon egg rolls* Eat up. She pokes at it a bit, before slowly starting to take bites, a faint smile on her face after a while. Segura: *is sitting next to Ace, staring at the food on his plate* Torem: *is chowing down on everything on her plate just with one hand* Akami: *is simply eating a bowl of noki soup* Santa Obi: *is feeding Wan a Warheads candycane. He get's another one out of his pocket and munches on it, while looking at everyone eat* Ace looks at Segura. "....Are you ok?" She asks curiously. Segura: Mmmm...not much...Not sure if I'm really hungry. *gets up and walks off* Shinwa quietly watches from a distance, sitting down on the ground, watching Ace quietly. So that is Ace huh... one day she will no doubt become a wonderful spirit... ....but perhaps it is time that Kado learned to master his nature... but for now I will leave them to their celebrations... I wonder what's eating Legna though... ....something has him upset again.... Akami: Have you seen , Naomi? Torem: *shakes her head and continues to eat her buffalo wings* Naomi comes around the corner and sees Shinwa and sits down next to her. "....So..." Shinwa smiles faintly. "It's been a long time since we sat down together, hasn't it? As a family, I mean." "Oh umm...." Naomi starts. Shinwa laughs. "I get it, I get it, too much like White, I know. But you aren't the only one who wishes life could go back to those good days... I do too.... ....I'm sorry about all that has happened, Naomi...." Naomi finally smiles. "Hey... you're making up for things now, why worry about it?" Shinwa closes her eyes and smiles. "Yeah... ...you're right. I remember when I took you in and taught you how to fight... things haven't changed much since then, has it? You still don't feel comfortable about yourself?" Naomi shakes her head. "No... ....everyone is so kind to me here and wants me to be more proud of who I am... but I still can't get over the past..." Shinwa opens her eyes and wraps a arm around Naomi's shoulder. "The way you should see it, is you can either run from the past, or learn from it. It's time to move on. The past is the past. This is the present, and a future awaits us. Why not try to see the good in that?" Naomi nods quietly, and smiles a bit more warmly. "You're right I guess..." She takes out the bluetooth, and presses the call button after staring at it for a while. "Oh Thank the Lord Jesus someone calls! I was afraid I might have went insane! Umm Hello?" "Hello Rev... Uh... Merry Christmas I guess? I don't know anything about what's going on, but that's what I've been hearing people say lately so you know... how are you doing? ....Oh, it's Namoi by the way...." "No way I could mistake that voice. Yes, it is Christmas. A time to give to others and spend days of jolly together. So far...it's dull at the facility...rather depressing...pretty sure I cried a few times just by being in my room...But how are you doing?" "i'm fine, everyone else except me and Shinwa are eating. ....By the way there's a strange girl named Ace here now... she's rather strange...." "We're all strange, Naomi. It just depends if we accept them as who they are." "I guess.... how has been training for you?" "They're pretty impressed for my quick learning and adapting and I think some are even more impressed with ma' sexiness, if you know what I mean. Hehe. But I have been beaten around...That part isn't important, but how's your training?" "It's ok... Segura hurt me really bad once, but I'm better now. We went on a trip to over see the construction workers, but nothing really happened." "You too, huh? Segura's like that, but I'm pretty sure you showed him ,huh?" "Actually... he owned me completely... I didn't get a chance to prove myself to him. ...But Akami helped train me the other day." "Akami's awesome like that. Always one to build you up. Every part of me wants to be like her...but I know I could never be that dedicated like she is..." "Oh, before I go, I just wanted to say... ....thanks for being supportive of me... I really appreciate your kindness." She hears a whisper in her other ear ''"Glad I could help." Naomi jumps in fright. "HOLY-" She jumps several feet into the air, and falls over on her back. "Oooooow...." ''Reveryn is standing there with a small smile on his face. He's wearing a M.C.C.P agent suit, which makes him look slightly older. '' Reveryn: Sorry. Not one for surprises, are you? Need some help? *offers a hand up* She takes his hand, blinking. "Are you sure it's wise to be wearing that around here? What if you had gotten caught coming here?" She asks. "I'm glad to see you're ok though." She says, trying not to blush. Ace curiously looks over as she eats at the scene, blinking. Reveryn: Everyone is allowed off-day during Christmas at the M.C.C.P. i checked everywhere before I got here, believe me, would've gotten here ''way sooner. *looks at everyone dinning and conversing* Everytime I look at them, it always reminds me how lucky I am to have a family like this. *looks at the Christmas tree, looks down and sighs* It sucks that I gotta be away from them... Naomi's tails and ears return, though she doesn't appear stressed, she doesn't even seem to react to them growing this time. She looks at Rev for a moment before laying her head quietly against his shoulder. "You'll see them again though when it's all over though. It'll be that much more worth it." Reveryn: I know it will...That's why I'm still over there and not here...I always get the feeling that..... "Hmmm....?" She asks, one of her tails brushes up against his hand without her realizing it. Reveryn: Nothing...It's just me...I'm just glad you can enjoy it too. I'm still sorry about what happened to you in the past and I'm also sorry if I made feel uncomfortable in anyway. She smiles. "Don't be sorry. I'm just shy around people I don't know. I'm fine. Besides my issues with my upbringing, when people touch my tails or my ears it feels... ....oddly good, just... ....not in a way I'm used to or familiar with.... I'd let friends of mine do it if they really wanted but.... eEEP!" She squeaks as Shinwa playfully grabs one of the tails and pets one softly, and Naomi tries not to overreact. "B-B-But please give me a bit of warning if you do that please...? I don't like it when people just up and do it..." She eventually settles down. Reveryn: *smiles, then looks back up at the tree and carefully looks at the single picture near the very top near the star.* Santa Obi: Rev, ma' boy! how's it goin'? *hugs Reveryn* Reveryn: Hehe. Hey Dad. Santa Obi: Lookin' sexy I see. Reveryn: Oh please, It's not like I stopped. *dramatically flings his back into the wind* Santa Obi: Well it looks you wont be my assistant helper this year, but hey. Got you all presents. *gives Naomi and Reveryn and Shinwa each a small gift box* Ho ho to the mother fucking Hoe. *jumps away and gives a small gift box to Ace, Akami, and Torem* They all open their gifts and pull out small ivory statuettes of themselves. All of them exactly in their likeness. Naomi blinks. "Where did he find the time to make these?" Shinwa quietly admires the statue, and Ace merely smiles. Ace's statuette has Kad in the front, Neo to the left and her to the right. Reveryn: *looks at his statuette and smiles* Time wasn't all that big of deal for Obi. You wanna walk and talk? Naomi nods. "Sure." They begin to walk Reveryn: So this must be your first Christmas, huh? Just as Naomi and Reveryn leave, a massive sphere of black and blue flames forms within the hall. The ball pulses and rotates slowly before being sucked into a large black, violet, blue, red and grey phoenix with burning indigo eyes and inky black armor that extends into bladed weapons on its wings, tail, talons and ribbons. A slight gash adorns its left eye. While the ground around it is severely scorched and burnt black, beyond that the temperature remains the same, if not more well regulated. Shinwa looks at the Phoenix quietly, investigating it with her energy. Santa Obi: Oh My God, man! Don't you believe in doors? The phoenix levels an irritated look at the man. Would you have preferred this place burn to the ground, Obidiah? It that is your wish, I can use the door, which will be destroyed, causing the ceiling to rapidly ignite, causing the upper support beams to become severely damaged, which would cause the roof and walls to cave in within the span of a fifteen seconds, which is assuming I continue to still the forces raging around me. Despite the ringing power and irritation, Shinwa is able to recognize the phoenix as Volmond... A very, very irritated and angry Volmond. "Welcome back, Legna," Shinwa says with a smile in the hopes of cheering him up. Santa Obi: Then don't come in on fire, dumbass! Duh! I'm not on fire, simpleton. The flames that you see aren't comprised of fire. The doctor sends Shinwa a mental image of him attempting to smile. Santa Obi: Then how could it have ignited the place? Out of all the times you've come here all 'normal' you decide to come in here like this. I don't understand, what's the problem? Shinwa disappears in a flash of light and reappears pinning Obi to the ground with her foot. "Mr. Obi, please sit down and actually enjoy yourself rather than picking a fight every time dear Legna enters The Party. It really isn't becoming of you. Legna, can you calm down and ignore him for me?" She lifts Obi up again. "No more fighting or I'll transport you into the core of a star." She begins walking off to where she had been sitting. ''I can try... '' The doctor's form shifts before igniting in a dazzling, yet dark array of flames before shrinking into a bloodied version of the doctor, a vertical gash cutting into the area around his left eye. His eyes are a vehement scarlet. Santa Obi: *throws a small gift box at Volmond's head and it bounces off* Shinwa stops when she sees the wound and goes over to him to examine the wound. "You're hurt? Should I heal it for you?" She asks. Santa Obi: Man dude, he's a flippin' doctor, let him heal himself! "I'll be fine," he says as a large cubic machine falls onto Obi's head. "That's for inferring that I was fat. Merry Christmas, Muscle Brain." Santa Obi: *catches the machine with just his pinky finger* Aww. He called me smart. It's about time you saw my genius with them broken-ass glasses of yours. Shinwa's face darkens with annoyance. "Obi, I believe I asked you to stop fighting with Legna. Did I not?" Her lavender eyes are beginning to turn red from anger. Santa Obi: Still my house, meaning I still don't have to listen to you. *throws the machine into the sewage* But thank God for you, that I gotta tend to the bastard kiddies. Come bastard kiddies! Follow me and Wan ,The Candycane-Antlered Reindeer! *rids off with the little children following him* The doctor shrugs, "His loss. That was actually his gift too." His attire changes until he is clad in a velvety red and black over coat with white fur lining and trim, velvety red pants looped by a thick black and gold belt, black leather boots with silver clasps on the sides, a flowing red and white hat with a cotton puff on top of it and a full body harness over a black and red vest over a white flannel shirt. He restores his eye and pulls out a long scroll that he unwinds until he reaches a certain name, one that he crosses off with a red pen before he rolls the scroll back up and places it at his side. Ace looks over at Volmond and smiles, remembering him from the other day. Shinwa sighs. "Ace certainly has been growing at a massive rate... I would take it that clothing is not for show then?" She smiles, amused. "A certain elder gentleman asked me to take his stead a long time ago," he answers, "He taught me the ropes, but I disliked his system, so I asked If I could donthings my way. He agreed, as long as I wore the costume and got everything done before the dawn of Christmas day." He waves at Ace. She finishes her dinner, then walks up to Volmond and Shinwa, still baring a happy expression, she curiously stops before Volmond, then gives him a small, shy hug. Shinwa sadly smiles at the girl. The doctor ruffles Ace's hair lightly before patting her on the head. Shinwa gently grabs Ace's chin and looks at her for a moment. "No spirit brand I see? You're still developing then I see... well no worries, my little fledgling sister, I can already see you're going to become a fine spirit once you grow up." Shinwa's face becomes sad upon looking at the girl's face, knowing full well she is the reason for Kado's decline. She closes her eyes sadly, and Ace looks up at her confused, sensing the emotional pain seeing Ace has caused Shinwa. ....It's even worse looking at her... I can still see the semblance to Kado in her.... ....it makes me sad I did this to him... ....his own sister.... ....Ironic how some people strive to know who they are... ...yet others would like nothing more than to forget that same knowledge.... ''She says sadly to Legna. ''That is truly saddening, but I understand it rather well... Somethings... I wish that I could erase those moments or completely banish them from my thoughts and memories... I can only imagine how Kado feels... While they're talking, Shinwa is caught off guard by the tight hug Ace gives her. "You don't need to feel sorry for us, Kado already forgave you anyway! There isn't a need for you to worry and try and make amends for us, we want to solve this mess too." She says warmly. Shinwa smiles weakly. "Well, when Kado comes back, or next time you see him, can you tell him that I have something I'd like to help him with?" She asks kindly. "Sure thing! I love you sister!" The statement makes Shinwa want to cry. Shinwa struggles not to cry as she hold Ace in her arms. "...You... you know... ...you're like that little sister I... I... always wanted before Kado was born... ...you... you know?" She starts crying. "Ace... ....If I could have it so that all three of you, Neo, you, and Kado... ...if all three of you could live and be happy... ....I would do it... I'm sorry.... I'm sorry for everything...." She begins to sob, and the two 'sister's embrace each other tightly. "Don't cry, it's making me sad too..." Ace whines, small tears in her eyes as well as she hugs Shinwa. Meanwhile, Naomi walks beside Rev, still with tails and ears out. She is smiling contently in the atmosphere of the holiday. "Earth is such a fascinating place... I never got to celebrate anything really like a holiday... the most we did was celebrate birthdays in Phoenix, but even that was just White making a bunch of food. ...Hmm... I wonder if Shinwa is as good of a cook? I know that she probably has an equally large stomach. I swear, she could finish off the entire feasting table by herself!" Naomi laughs. Reveryn: *laughs* I never knew about holidays either. It was just birthdays and special occasions and ceremonies. I'm glad such a holiday like this exist. Where atleast everyone has a smile on their face and enjoying who they are and what they're apart of. It makes you forget, ya know? Of all the evils of the world for this once...that just brings me to the though of wishing that would never have to go away. sort like how you miss the days of old back at Phoenix. The doctor is confused about what he should do. He pats them both on the back gently. "Tears ill-befit you both," he says, a confusingly odd expression crossing his face. Ace looks over at Volmond, her innocent face gives him a smile. "Oh, I forgot to thank you for the chocolate earlier... thank you very much!" She says as she gives him another hug. The girl's brilliant gold eyes even though they were just crying are full of a vibrant youthful happy energy. Her change into adolescence is slowly becoming more noticeable, though ironically she still maintains a childlike demeanor and innocence. Naomi smiles as they walk. "You're a good guy Rev. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you sooner about myself. I don't know if I will ever break out of that pain, but I'm grateful for the words you gave me..." She leans her head into his shoulder, her ears twitch a few times, listening to the carols. Reveryn: *smiles* I'm glad. I know your are capable of something great, Naomi. And I know your eager to prove it. Then give 'em all you got. As long as you got us, we'll always have your back. The doctor is confused about how to react to Ace's hug. He smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. "It wasn't that big of a deal, I have an abundance of food and resources at just about any given time." He gets a thoughtful expression, "I'll be outside, I have something I want to do..." With that he steps outside, phasing through the wall rather than opening the door. Naomi walks along quietly for a bit. "Yeah... what do you know about Phoenix, if I may ask?" Reveryn: That you guys come from a separate realm filled with spirits, but your base of operations lies in between the borders of your home and the home of Myths. Many horrors wait in that fort by your former mistress, evil things, but not as evil to what I saw at the M.C.C.P. Your goal was to cleanse this world of humanity, but what they didn't know is that you were cleansing mythic kind aswell. And now they're going to come back and do the same again. "I was referring to if you knew about anything of the members, the people that made up Phoenix, but I see." Reveryn: Hm. Some of them, if not all of them came from pretty sad backgrounds and Phoenix was their chance to start anew, not only for themselves but for everyone. And the only members I know are you, Shinwa, and some chick you mentioned named Noriko. "And Kado, but yeah. There was supposed to be eight of us originally. Noriko was always fun, she likes to pull pranks and in general be the life of the party in Phoenix. Without her around, things would get boring there. Shinwa, or rather White, she is the leader, despite her evil evil talk you've probably heard from stories, she had a good side to her, though since Shinwa apparently is her good half, and White is now just bad news, I guess that's different. Anyway, she always would fix our meals for us, and although she was strict she could be kind as well. Apparently White and Shinwa are Kado's sisters or something like that. Anyway, then there was Toma. Toma is nice too, but she agrees with the whole 'humanity is rotten to the core, judgement judgement judgement!' thing. She came from a line of warriors who always picked a war on the side of justice. She's again, nice and all, but she believes humanity is in the wrong and needs to be punished. There's Torrent, one of the higher up members, he's kinda like Kado in the sense that he's very negative. Logic and reason are his forte. There's rumor of a tragic incident that made him closed off, but I don't know details. He and Kado were rivals for a long time. Aoi, I didn't know much about her, she was always quiet and reading or painting or something. We liked to called her Ice Queen. Master Hiroshi is dead now, but he was pretty much all of our teachers at one point or another. He was... complicated. Kind, but stern, also stubborn. Rather like a mountain being blown by the wind." She smiles weakly. "I hate the fact that we're all fighting each other... I wish it would stop." Reveryn: We all want all this evil to stop. It's what's keeping us from the good ol' times we use to have. Those days will come, but we might be around long enough to see it...*steals one last glance at that picture near the star* Naomi follows his gaze. Reveryn: To tell you the truth...I'm scared of that future...Afraid that I'll never see it or it might not be what we have waited, hoped, and fought for... "Everyone is scared of the future... but it's actions that determine the course of history, not inaction. As long as you fight for what you believe in, you can make your future come true." Naomi says strongly. "Master Hiroshi believed if you sat around waiting for things to happen, they wouldn't ever happen." Reveryn: It's not that. I'm just afraid if it might be in vain. "If things don't turn out the way you hoped, then keep fighting to make it they way you desired. And even if you don't live to see it, others will still fight for that future." Reveryn:...Yea. *slightly nods* Yea. Naomi smiles and playfully whacks his head with one of her tails. "Come on, lighten up a bit ok?" Reveryn: Ow! And here I thought your tail were soft. *looks at his statuette* But I still like how Obi managed to capture my epicness. I like how he did yours too. Looks just as cute as you. In response she starts tickling him with her tails. Reveryn: *begins to laugh hysterically trying to keep Naomi's tail from tickling him and begins to get as much distance from her tails* One of her tails 'accidentally' trips him, leaving him wide open for another round. Reveryn: *tries to crawl away as fast as he can but is laughing to hard and his body is to tingly to move fast enough* While he's struggling, she gets on top of him and pins him down laughing, using the tails to distract him until she has a good hold on him. "Well I look what I caught for a nice snack," She teases. Reveryn: Wouldn't blame you. I am a pretty sexy snack after all. *smiles* She stares at his face for a moment, then realizes the position they are in and back pedals in alarm. "Oh err..... sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I went overboard I know, I'm sorry!" She says frantically. Reveryn: *its up* Hey, It's all right. We were just playing, like kids playing tag. Also. *gets something out of his back pocket and gives Naomi a flat square present box* I got this for you. Her face is still a little red from her outburst, and she numbly takes the box and opens it, not knowing what to expect. There in the box is a sterlin silver sideways arrow necklace and slip that says "If you don't think you're special to anyone else, atleast know you're special to me. -Rev" She gingerly touches the necklace with widened eyes, cupping her hand over her mouth, letting out a small gasp. "This... this is... ....you bought this for me?" She asks, still looking at the silver in an enchanted gaze. Reveryn: I actually made it myself with the tools they had back at the facility. We don't get payed enough at the facility neither. Surprisingly enough, that is the first gift I have ever given anyone. "....Am I that special to you then...? I don't even know what to...." There are tears in her eyes as she gently picks up the necklace. Reveryn: I guess you are...when I would go to sleep at the facility...the only thing that played in my mind was you...no one else...not my fellow Frontliners, not Obi, nor my past life...but you...It was weird how you played in my mind but no one else...how could one girl whom I only spoken to for about 20 minutes stick in my mind more than everyone and everything else that I could remember everyday for my entire life...And...this..this was the answer... She puts the necklace on with a wavering smile, then hugs him. "Thank you Rev, it's wonderful.... .....I wish I had something to give you though... now I feel bad...." Reveryn: No need. Your cuteness is gift enough. *pokes at her ears and smiles* Naomi smiles too, faintly. Special... ....this was... ...the first time anyone gave me a gift like this... ....what are theses feelings...? Santa Obi: Hey Rev! Guess what? I got you another preeesent! Reveryn: *gets up* Yea? What is it? Obi moves out the way stands a a man in a cloaked man none other than Van Valeric Santa Obi: Merry Christmaaaaas! Reveryn: *is wide-eyed and speechless* Ooooohhh My Goooooooooood...It...Holy Jesus It's... Van Valeric: Yes. Me. Nice to see you again, Reveryn. I must say what strong young boy you've grown up to be. Minus my dislike for the current attire. Reveryn: Dear God...You still remember me? Van Valeric: I never forget. Reveryn: *begins to jump up and down all giddy-like with an impishly excited smile on his face* Naomi looks over at Van Valeric, then at Reveryn, confused. Van Valeric: I believe your special one is confused as to why you are so excited. Reveryn:Oh. Oh yea that's right. *turns to Naomi* Naomi, this is Van Valeric. My childhood hero and the prime example of elven superiority and greatness to many of elven kind. He was the only one who believed I was meant for something great and had faith in what I could and would do. Van Valeric: It's a good thing I place my faith in the right ones. He is light-spirited aswell as strong in spirit. Always one of voluntary servitude. Even in the most dangerous professions of them all. That in which I am proud of you, child. Reveryn: Oh my God. *has a great big smiles on his face as he jumps up and down on happily* He says he's proud of me! "Well it looks like someone has reverted into a kid alright." She smiles faintly. Van Valeric: A kid indeed. But I kid taking on a very big if no insane responsibility/task. Reveryn: Why are you here? Are you my Christmas present? Van Valeric: Not exactely. I've come to give you one thing you desire most. Reveryn: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat....*laughs sort of breathlessly* Jesus, this is a amzing honor. To actually be granted something by the great Van Valeric. Ummmm...Man, I don't even know what to ask! I never expected to see you again. Van Valeric: That's funny, cause I sure knew'' I was going to see you'' again. Reveryn: Eeeeeeeeeee! But ahem. Ok here's one. If there is one thing I want from you, is to be your successor. I want you to train me and teach me all the secrets of this world and the next. I want to wave the banner of our kinds greatness. Just like you. Van Valeric: That I can very much grant you. You show more promise out of anyone I have encountered. You do it for you own kind, even after they rejected you. Reveryn: Well yea. Even if I'm not doing it for them per-say. I'm doing it to uphold your legacy. *kneels at Valeric's feet* You are a god amongst my people and all of elven kind. That much I want. To honor you. And whenever they see me, they'll think of you, Valeric. Van Valeric: *puts a hand on Reveryn's shoulder* Rise, my son. You have asked and you shall receive for I know no one better to be my protege than you. But before that can happen, your work must be done here. not until the mission is done. Reveryn: *stands* Yes, Valeric. Thank you so much. Van Valeric: It's more than I could do. Farewell, my son. *disappears* Reveryn: Oh My God! He called me 'his son'! *is still giddy* Naomi is not even following the conversation anymore in terms of confusion. Her ears twitch along with her confusion. Reveryn: Thank you so much dad! *hugs Obi* Santa Obi: No Problem, man. Just goes to show...*jumps up and lands on Wan who dashes off* I'm the best Santa eveeeeerr! Reveryn: *turns to Naomi* So is their anything that confuses you so far about The Party or the Frontliners? Her ears twitch some more. "Not really... " She looks away slightly as she thinks about his gift and what he's said to her. Why me? ....I don't understand any of this... ...I wish I understood... it feels as though he wrenches my heart and twists it in so many ways... ...why does he do that? His words aren't hurting, in fact they're compassionate? So why is...? Reveryn: You know I can read facial expressions, you know? You're asking yourself 'why I make you feel they you feel right now?', right? She averts her eyes even more, not responding. Some of her tails are tensed up. Reveryn: Well the thing is...You're making me feel the same way... "Uh-uh-uh....." She stutters, not even sure what to say or what she could say in response now. Reveryn: I knw...it feels strange....but..it doesn't hurt....it gives you this feeling that makes your heart is dancing and it makes you feel...happy...I don't know these feeling myself...I never thought felt this way in my life...about anyone...or anything...never gave such a thought before in my life...and yet you come along...and everything changes... Naomi's head starts to feel faint... Reveryn: It's really hard to say....this feeling...whenever I see you in my mind...it gives me strength...to bear with my new surroundings back there...and whenever I see you....it makes say in my mind...that's it's worth it... He... he... ....this is.... I... Naomi's eyes are overcome with emotion, and he can see her starting to sway unsteadily, looking as though she is going to fall over. Reveryn: Naomi...are you alright? I didn't say anything that was too much to take in, did I? She stumbles forward and begins to fall toward him, going limp. Reveryn: *takes hold of Naomi* I probably did. Ummm...ok. *picks Naomi up and rushes over to the girl's cabin'* Oh dang. Uh...Hey Obi! HEY OBI! Santa Obi: *hangs upside down from the patio roof* Yeeees? Reveryn: Can I go into the girl's cabin. Santa Obi: That you can. Reveryn: Oh thanks, man. *enters the girl's cabin* Santa Obi: No problem. And no kinky business if you know what I mean! Reveryn: *sits Naomi on the closest bunk and kneels down next to her* You ok? She limply rests her head against him, her ears folded down. "Y-you.... love me.... is....is that.... is that.... what you.... mean by this?" She asks weakly, her body is completely limp, were it not for him holding her up, she would easily flop over. Her eyes are half closed, she's trying not to pass out. Santa Obi: *yells from outside* Yes! Reveryn: Well you heard the old man. He knows his children. If he knows something that we don't, then he might aswell be right. Her eyes slowly close. "Why.....?" She says almost in a sigh as she slowly loses her grasp on consciousness. Reveryn: Be- Santa Obi: Because he just does! Reveryn: Well I was going to say because you needed to be loved, but I guess Obi already done flippin' said it for me. Santa Obi: Love is a weird thing! *starts to sing 'What is Love?'* She falls unconcious, if she heard is unknown, but there is a quiet smile on her face and her arms have weakly wrapped around him in an embrace, the upper half of her body supported by him, the lower half of her is limp on the bed. Reveryn: *smiles gently for that one instance and lays her in bed on her her side, he then get's knocked over the head with a glass bottle and falls on Naomi's body* Santa Obi: Merry Christmaaaaas! Teeheehee. Imma play a joke when the other chicks come in here. Teeheehee. E-vile. *takes Reveryn's limp body and lays it on the other side of Naomi and takes his hand and puts it on Naomi's shoulder, then throws a cover over them and happily tippy-toes out of the cabin and closes the door* Few hours later Torem: *comes through the door* Dang, that was some good Christmas! Akami: I know right! *chokes up abit* But I neeeever should've challenged you to Nog-Chug Contest. *takes the trash can and throws up in it. Lifts her head wearily and wipes her mouth* Forgot I hated nog...*looks over at Reveryn and Naomi sleeping in the same bunk and instantly begins to blush wide-eyed* What the... Torem: What? *turns to look at Reveryn and Naomi in the same bunk* What the fuck?! Oh hell no, man! We ain't turnin' this place into a..*uncovers the blanket and sees them both completely dressed* Both sigh in relief, then Torem covers them both back up Torem: Was worried for a moment. Akami: Dang, man. Same here. Ace and Shinwa walk in as well. Shinwa has an amused smile. "So easily fooled I see. Obi's tricks continue to no end." Ace meanwhile doesn't seem to show any interest in the scene. Torem: Well yea, would have the balls to do that. Akami: *nearly chokes up again* Definitely... *falls over on a bunk with the trash bucket still in her hands* Man Im so fucking wasted on NOOOOOOOG! Torem: Lol Shinwa just shakes her head. "I can hardly understand Earth society to be honest... this worked up over nothing." She walks to her bunk. "Honestly the lacking of trust is almost childlike in this case." She lays down. Torem: We can't help it if this was the way we were raised. "Finally done," mutters the doctor as a ball of rapidly shifting light floats in his hand. He takes a couple of steps before hurling it upwards with enough force to break the sound barrier. Once an optimal height is reached, the ball explodes into a looping multicolored fireworks display in the form of a spiraling flower that quickly shifts into a fractal that separates into six layered rings of light that spiral and dart around in the sky until sparkles of light begin to float down along with a light, almost fragile fall of snow. Ace looks around for a moment, before laying down. When she lays down she feels something on it. She looks to find 2 gift-wrapped objects, one is thick and triangular and the other is a curved oval shape. There is tape that reads "Give this to Kado whenever he comes back. -Obi" She puts the two objects under her pillow, then pauses, looking at her clothes. ....I think I need bigger clothes soon... '' ''Feels something else under on her bed and she sees 4 outfits of clothes. 2 to sleep in, 2 to go out in.Both were exactly her size/ Another piece of tape says. "Thought you might need some clothes. Everyone was thinking you were an asian huchie. -Obi" Ace quietly puts on one of the outfits under the sheets and tucks the others under her pillow, then quietly begins to drift off to sleep. As soon as everyone has fallen asleep, the doctor mutters something. "Yggdrasil... I set thy seed here." A small, flickering light falls to the ground, quickly fading. "The seed has been planted..." Christmas Rumble Reveryn wakes up and stealthily sneaks over Naomi. He takes a pen out of his pocket and writes in her hand. He then leaves the girl's cabin and heads over to Obi's Quarters. Reveryn: *knocks on the door* Knockity knock knock. *opens the door to find Obi sitting in a chair drinking a cup of cinnamon eggnog* Santa Obi: Come now, boy. *hiccups* Come sit. Reveryn: Oh sure. *sits down on an extra chair in front of Obi* Santa Obi: Come, tell me what you've learned. *is sort of drunk* Reveryn: That nog, huh? Santa Obi: Yuuuulp. *takes another drink of his nog* Reveryn: *smirks* Santa Obi: Here want's some? *powers some nog in a cup but it over flows abit and hands it to Reveryn* Reveryn: Oh nah man, I'm good. Santa Obi: Oh. *looks at the cup, drinks all the nog out of the cup and throws it behind him* Reveryn: I found a recording of their plans but i wasn't able to leave the facility with it, nor was I able to bring back the schematics they've been boarding. They're planning on creating these 3 titanic aerial forts armed with Mephisto Canons and use them to wipe mythic kind on all 3 planes, maybe even more. They're being powered directly from the Gen. Messiah. they hijacked the Messiah and reverted him into a machine so that they can produce the CRAzys. Santa Obi: *pits out his nog* Ok..*wipes the nog off his mouth* If I didn't have a hearing problem, I could sworn you said they reverted the Messiah into a machine. Reveryn: You don't have a hearing problem, Obi. And they did revert the Messiah into a machine. Santa Obi:...*sips his nog and spits it out again* The fools! They've crippled the Godhead! They've cursed mankind. They're demise has truly come. Reveryn: With the Gen. Messiah providing all the needed power for the forts, they are unstoppable. Nothing spiritual or anything beyond that can pierce through it as far as I know. They pulled out all the stops to make sure these things could not be breached. I've seen the schematics for the Mephisto canon but I haven't seen their full effectiveness. Obi...I don't think I'll be able to sabotage the forts, neither the canons. Santa Obi: Damn! But I know their not stupid enough to point blank wipe out myths with human beings in the way. Reveryn: They've made a a Free Myth Zone on the other side of this planet. They're going to evacuate as many humans as they can. Secretly, however that's going to work, then that'll leave us myths. Once all the humans are evacuated from the Nation. BAM! Mass Genocide. Santa Obi: Hoooole' Shiiit. *takes another gulp of his eggnog* But certainly they aren't gonna do this without the approval of the Act. Reveryn: All the more reason that we need to kill off the Representatives. I'm too busy doing the thing back at the facility. Santa Obi: I know. Hopefully whenever Kado comes back I'll have him go do that. But for right now, keep bein' sneak and shit. Reveryn: Ok. How are you getting along with the new girls. Santa Obi: Ace is I enjoy being around, Naomi i don't mind, but I really don't socialize with her alot, and Shinwa is flippin' judgmental. I swear all the time that guy with the glasses show up, she wants to flip her shit on me, cause- Reveryn: You keep talking. Santa Obi: MY HOUSE! I really don't feel comfortable with that guy coming around when know what power he has. Reveryn: But doesn't you're- Santa Obi: Sssssshhhhhhhhshshshshshshsssssssshhhhhsh. I don't know, but I'm too old to try. Well, age never really stopped me. Reveryn: Maybe you should bond with them. Santa Obi: Like how?...God..Let me guess. Both: camping. Santa Obi: Damn it, boy! *slaps the shades off of Reveryn* I said let me guess! MEEEEE! Reveryn: *picks up his shades* I apologize, but it does give you time to bond with the chicks. Maybe you can get a new per-or they can get a new perspective of you. i know you're a great dad, but all they see is a madman. I'm sure once you guys hang out in the woods, everything might open up. Santa Obi: Hmmm...That does sound good...and the Pine Barrens is pretty nice this time of year. Reveryn: Now you're getting it! Now I'm off. Santa Obi: Still congrats on you and the fox chick. But maaaa-a-n, some weird interspecies shit going on here. *drinks another gulp of his eggnog and wipes his face* Reveryn: I know I've probably asked this more times out of everyone, but why don't you ever try your hand at...you know... Santa Obi: Cause who da' fuck *throws his cup on the ground* would wanna go out with crazy ol' Obi? Besides, It's not like I expected to get one ever since the War ended. *drinks out from the gallon and eggnog drips out from the side of his mouth* Reveryn: Never hurts to get on the saddle. Bye Dad. *leaves out the door8 Santa Obi: Bye Rev! Whoa! *falls backward and nog spills all over his face* Ah! Ma' nog! Reveryn leaves out the hole and it's near dawn. Someone from on top of the building is looking down on him. Reveryn feels someone watching him and as he turns, no one is there. He turns back around and begins to walk, as he walks he hears clanking in the back alleys. He looks hard and deep, then something flies out and wraps around both of his feet. Then a needle with pink fluid hits his neck and injects the fluid in him, then a man with a red oni mask comes out from the darkness of the alley and elbows Reveryn in the face knocking him to the ground, unconscious. Another man wearing black leather appears. The man has bandages wrapped around his entire face except his right eye. The two men shake hands. A few moments later Reveryn: *wearily wakes up to find himself in dim darkness* Wha-Where? *tries to move but feels a piecing pain in his hands and feet, he tries to turn his head but it instantly hurts when makes a complete turn* ARGH! *slowly turns it back. He sees that he is naked except he is wearing his underwear* Why does it feel like...im hanging from something? "Because you are." Reveryn: Huh? Whose there? A dim light shines on a Caucasian males with gray wind-swept hair and a Rfeull pointed gray beard. Many scars are apparent on his body. The man is wearing a Santa hat and a Christmas reef around his neck. The most apparent feature is that he man's waist down to the legs are that of a CRAzy. Reveryn: *eyes wide with shock* It's..It's.. "The one and only King of the Arena and the End of all that is Mythic..." Reveryn: *gulps in fear* Exima... Exima: *stands up* Yes. And you must be the one who interrupted my fight in the arena 2 weeks ago.... Reveryn: *lips tremble* Yep... Exima: Hm...Good to know. Something pulls Reveryns arms way up into the air increasing the pain in his palms Reveryn: AARRRGHHH! Exima: Fish hooks in your hands, fish hooks in your feet, and a big-ass screw on the top of your noggin. Reveryn: Holy crap, there's a screw in my noggin?! Reveryn's question is answered with the screw drilling into the top of his head Reveryn: ARRRRRGGGHHHHH! Exima: *grabs hold of Reveryn's face* And now, thanks to you, We are aligning ourselves with the trash! This nation has suffered enough because of him and his alignments. We could ended them ourselves, but apparently it wasn't good enough for The President. You saved the President...for this exact reason... Reveryn: Well aparently some humans tried to assassinate their leader.... Exima: They are under the mythic rule! You all are taking over our nation! Little by little. I saw the carnage....this only proves why....they're too many...too many that could destroy this world....destroy the universe....don't you under-.....Forgot who I was talking to...*lets go of Reveryn's face* You're like a puppet in this situation. Some controls you. They want you to do what they could never do themselves. Strings attached. The cable lines stretch out and begin to forcefully pull Reveryn to the point where he has to walk on his bare feet and with every step it's agonizing pain as bloods drips from his hands, feet, and all down his shoulders. Exima: *snaps his fingers and another light shines on shelf filled with busts.* The busts however have the literal faces of various species and hybrids who fell victim to Exima's hands. Exima: *walks over to the busts* You see....I never lost...I refuse to loose....atleast by you or any of your kind...I vowed to destroy any monster that dare to think, they are above all....they wave their powers to show superiority over us...and each other....I refused to be a walking mat....and I never had anyone....ANYONE...come in between me....and my victoryyyyyy...*rushes over to Reveryn and grabs hold of the cable linesand is in his face* Reveryn: ARRRGH! Exima: *points to two empty busts* you see there...Those...were form my two new opponent...they held a special place in my shrine.....but...you came...and took....my....victory....like how you monster taking everything from us... Reveryn: We all...we're not like that. Exima: *grabs hold of Reveryn's tongue and pulls it* If one is guilty, everyone is guilty...*lets go* So now....I have two empty spaces....two empty victories....but....I kept atleast one reserved....just for the same person who came that day and took my victory away from me....and I vowed...I would make him suffer greatly....I was going to beat him until he bagged for death, but I wouldn't let him die and if he did die, I was going to revive him and do it again until I got my satisfaction worth in....only then....will his face...be on the bust... Reveryn: *is starting to shake in fear* Exima: God has blessed me.....with a gift.....My gift....the boy who took the King's victory.... Reveryn: *gulp again, but Exima instantly has his hand choking him* Exima: And like I said before...I refuse to let you or any other monster out do me.... Reveryn: .....Sounds beautiful, sooooo what happens now? Dumbass question. Exima: Now. You die. Reveryn: Damn...Eh. It was obvious anyway. The screw untop of his head unscrews itself out of Reveryn's head and Exima rips the hooks through his hands aswell as his feel, send Revery''n into a fetal positon in pain. Reveryn: RRRRRGGH! DANG IT, MAN! Exima: *walks out on to the balcony and raises Reveryn up so that everyone can see* My fellow man. God has given us a blessed gift today..this gift...the Myth who got away form me! The audience roars in anticipation. Exima: My gift from me to you. Today lies a very special match between me and this leaf. The audience cheers Exima: Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good fight! *drops Reveryn down the ramps and skates down after him* Once Reveryn stops at the end slope he's abruptly run over by Exima's clawed feet and the both jump into the air. Reveryn lands first then Exima lands on top of him and kicks him away. Everyone cheers. As Exima begins to make his way toward Reveryn, he begins to sing a song with the same jingle as 'Carol of Bells'. Exima: Hark! How Hell Sweet burning Hell Burns you away Ashes all the way You had escaped You, I will desecrate World comes to and end The world we will defend Exima begins to beat Reveryn with amazing prowess, as Reveryn tries to dodge and attack Exima seems basically useless. "No Mythos, No Mythos' That is our goal Wth sweet little charm We will bring harm To the very monsters Who bring disasters Come wasting away Bringing terror everday ''Exima continues his brutal assault on Reveryn as he bicycle kicks him with his clawed feet and skates across the arena walls dragging Reveryn along under one one his feet. And backflips off the wall and lands on the ground with Reveryn is still under his foot, bleeding astoundingly. Exima kicks hims aways again. Reveryn is beginning to go unconscious. A single bright star shines amonst the clouds above the arena. Exima walks towards Reveryn. Do you here the sound You're going down. You all will perish That I will cherish You can't destroy us For God with us. Come 'ccept your fate Your life I will take Father, touch me please. So that I can slay him with ease Exima: *picks up Reveryn by the neck* The audience chants: No Mythos, No Mythos, No Mythos, No Mythos, No Mythos, No Mythos! Reveryn: Come on man...You're already beating the crap out of me...You think...God would just bless yo- The shine grows brighter and Exima closes his eyes and looks up towards that single star. Exima is gleaming with holy light all over his body...like he's been touched by God. Reveryn: No...No..God couldn't... Exima: You and your kind are just like animals. When they daie, their souls go nowhere. But man...we are his children. You are not his creations. You over populate this world and sooner or later you will destroy us and contaminate the human bloodline. When it comes to us, we are in God's favor over you. *draws his fist back and a bright light envelopes his fist* Reveryn: *closes his eyes and begins to see his life flash before his eyes as he embraces for the final blow* The star descends on to the areana and a great light envelopes the entire place. Reveryn: *opens his eyes, then widens them to see that what lays before him is rubble and notices that he's laying on his back and is still bleeding out* Exima: *arises from beneath the rubble, his face twisted in anger* You...!* makes his way toward Reveryn and lifts him up by the neck* You did this! Reveryn: What did I do? Exima: You turned our Father against us...you destroyed my foundation! Reveryn: *is slightly crying* I didn't do anything man!..You were beating the shit out of me! Exima: Then it's be clear that I should end you now. *draws his fist back again*